Wowsers, It's Selene vs Dr Claw
by Windrises
Summary: Selene wants to make a positive difference in the world. Dr. Claw tries to use the Lycans, for his latest evil scheme, which gives Selene a chance to be the hero.


Note: Underworld is a film series, that is owned by the studio Screen Gems and was created by Len Wiseman, Danny McBride, and Kevin Grevioux. Inspector Gadget was created by Andy Heyward, Bruno Bianchi, and Jean Chalopin. The original show was done by DIC Entertainment.

Selene was standing on the roof of a building. She stared at the night. The sun was shining, Selene didn't feel sunshine in her heart. Instead, she had more dark and gloomy feelings rolling around her brain. She paced around the room, which was a ridiculously dangerous thing to do. She got close to falling off, so she stopped standing on the roof and started sitting on it.

Selene had a lot to ponder. Although things had gotten better for her, she often didn't feel like that was the case. She had stopped supporting the shady actions of her fellow vampires and she defeated several corrupt and dangerous villains. Despite that, she still felt lost. It often felt like she was leading a directionless path in the road of life. She wanted to make some changes, do something amazing and life-changing.

However, Selene didn't know what she was supposed to do. She felt like her life was going to be a repetitive formal, filled with the cheap cliches, that drenched a majority of the world's lifeforms. She couldn't stand not making a difference. Selene was immortal, so she had plenty of time, to think things through and accomplish a lot. Despite that, she was a fast-moving person, who often made decisions and went into battles, without doing much thinking.

While on the roof, Selene started hearing a lot of noises. Although obnoxious noises were something Selene had become used to, these noises sounded a bit different. She became puzzled, but also intrigued. She jumped off the roof and made a dramatic, but successful plop to the ground. She looked around and saw a couple of Lycans, who were getting chased by Dr. Claw's henchmen.

Selene used to not be the biggest fan of Lycans. In fact, she used to fight against them. However, that was before she realized the Lycans were innocent victims, rather than the disgraceful the species, that her former vampire allies claimed they were.

Selene started running after the henchmen. The henchmen turned around and were confused. Selene didn't look like a Lycan, so they wondered why she would protect them. The henchmen had been hired to stop the Lycans, no matter who stood in their way. The henchmen tried to accomplish, but Selene wouldn't let that happen. They started attacking Selene, but she quickly started dominating the fight. She grabbed them and kicked them into walls, punched them in the face, and threw them to the ground.

Selene grabbed one of the henchmen and said, "You guys better give up."

The henchman replied, "But our boss would have a freak-out, if we don't attack the Lycans and kidnap them."

Selene asked, "Who's your boss and why does he want the Lycans?"

The henchman was afraid of Selene, so he figured he should be honest with her. He said, "Our boss is Dr. Claw and he wants to use the Lycans, to help him control the city, maybe more."

Selene had heard of Dr. Claw before and she wasn't exactly a part of his fan club. In fact, she thought Dr. Claw sounded like one of the world's most despicable and sneaky scoundrels. In order to protect the city and make a positive difference, Selene thought she should defeat Dr. Claw.

The next night, Dr. Claw was pacing around his lair, while angrily shaking his claw around. He had been waiting for his henchmen to return, with the Lycans. He looked at Mad Cat and said, "My henchmen sure have disappointed me, Mad Cat. They were supposed to bring me some Lycans, that I could use to put the city in my claw. Instead, they've brought me a whole lot of nothing."

Dr. Claw checked his cellphone and saw that he had a message. He played the message, which was from Selene. Selene said, "Greetings, Dr. Claw. I'm Selene, the most dangerous vampire, that there's ever been. I heard that you plan on kidnapping the poor Lycans, for your master plan. Believe it or not, I care about the Lycans and I plan on protecting them, so you better cancel your evil plans. If you don't you'll have to face the wrath of my fangs."

Dr. Claw put his claw on his chin, to thing about the situation. However, the claw scratched up his chin. He said, "Mad Cat, this situation doesn't make sense. I try to capture a breed of were-wolfs and a vampire is the one who tries to protect them. The vampires and the Lycans are supposed to be arch-enemies, like me and Inspector Gadget. Well, I'm going to have to stop this Selene person." Dr. Claw called one of his henchmen and ordered him, to get his robot army ready.

The next day, Inspector Gadget was going for a run, around the hallways of HQ. Chief Quimby popped out of the floor. Inspector Gadget waved to him and said, "Greetings, Chief. Have you come, to join my run?"

Chief Quimby replied, "No, I have another mission for you." He put a message in Inspector Gadget's hands and said, "Dr. Claw has been going after some weird-looking things, that look like were-wolfs. I don't know what he's planning on doing, but I fear it's one of his bigger master-plans. Your mission is to find out his secrets and put an end to his operation."

Inspector Gadget always felt ready for a mission, so he said, "Don't worry, Chief. I'll take care of Dr. Claw's wolf plan."

Chief Quimby replied, "By the way, this message will self-destruct."

Inspector Gadget responded, "Wowsers, that sounds awful dangerous." He put the message into Chief Quimby's hands and said, "You better find a way to deactivate the message, before anybody gets hurt."

Chief Quimby nervously replied, "Wait, Inspector Gadget." The message blew up. The Chief facepalmed.

A few hours later, a group of robots burst into a building, that was rumored to have a bunch of Lycans in it. The rumors turned out to be true. There were several Lycans inside and they looked scared, because of the sight of antagonistic robots. However, the Lycans weren't exactly weak cowards, so they thought they should fight back. They started scratching the robots and beating them up. However, the robots had several powers, including lasers. They started zapping the Lycans.

A few minutes later, Selene burst into the building. The robots turned around and saw Selene. Dr. Claw had ordered the robots, to defeat Selene and bring her along, so that's what they tried to do. They started zapping her, which did hurt her, but she had several tricks up her sleeve. She jumped on one of the robots and knocked him to the ground. The other robots saw that, so they started attacking her. One of the robots grabbed Selene and started holding her, to keep her still, while the others zapped her.

Thankfully, Inspector Gadget went into the building and said, "The justice of gadgets has arrived." He looked around and saw robots and Lycans. He said, "Wowsers, this is one of my more intense episodes." He saw Selene, who was being zapped by the robots. Inspector Gadget wasn't the brightest of detectives, so he thought that Selene was a regular woman, who had been kidnapped by the robots. He said, "That poor lady is in danger. I'll save her."

Selene escaped the clutches of the robots and started punching and kicking them. Several robots tried to attack her, but she beat them up and smashed them into some walls. She confidently said, "No robot can defeat me."

Inspector Gadget was pleasantly surprised, by Selene's impressive amount of strength. He put his hand on his chin, while wondering how she could accomplish such things. A part of him wondered if she really was a human. He said, "I better help this agent, with the battle against Dr. Claw." He walked up to a few of the robots and said, "You guys are in a lot of trouble. I'll admit I'm not a very big fan of were-wolfs, but what you're doing is unacceptable. I'm going to stop you. Go go gadget robot stopper." A gadget popped out of Inspector Gadget's hat, which mildly hurt the robots, but it hardly made much of an impact. It didn't take that long, for the robots to beat up Inspector Gadget, and make him pass-out.

Although Selene was stronger than the robots, it was hard for her, to keep the fight going. She needed a break, so she started taking some deep breaths. During that brief moment, the robots took Inspector Gadget and a few of the Lycans. They started heading back to Dr. Claw's hideout. Selene looked around and saw what happened. She felt ashamed of herself, for not being able to protect the Lycans. However, she wasn't ready to give up. Her heart was still filled with the determination, to be the hero.

Several minutes later, the robots arrived at Dr. Claw's lair. They dropped-off Inspector Gadget and the Lycans. Dr. Claw was very excited, due to Inspector Gadget being brought to him. He had an evil smile on his wicked-looking face, while saying, "This is the most exciting type of news. After all these years, my arch-enemy has been defeated. I'm going to show him, that his fate rests in my claw."

Inspector Gadget opened his eyes and examined the situation. Despite the peril he was in, he still thought he was going to win. He said, "Hold on there, Dr. Claw. I'm going to stop you."

Dr. Claw replied, "You couldn't be more wrong. Soon, I'll use my influence, to make the Lycans obey my commands. After that has happened, they'll attack the city and I'll become the city's King. As time goes on, I might take over other areas. It would be nice to rule other cities, as well as countries, states, and planets."

Selene jumped out of the shadows and confidently said, "That's not going to happen, Dr. Claw. I'm Selene and I'm going to foil your evil plans. I've heard about how corrupt and vicious you are. Using the Lycans, for a petty city takeover, is truly disgraceful. You ought to be ashamed of yourself, but I doubt you have the resources, to feel sorrow and sentimentality."

Dr. Claw replied, "I might feel those emotions, after I destroy you." He sent his robots to attack her. However, Selene quickly defeated them. The moment of deep breaths, that she had done, gave her the energy, to stop all of the robots.

Selene said, "None of your robots were able to stop me. There's nothing you can do, that would threaten me."

Dr. Claw confidently replied, "You're incredibly wrong about that, Selene." He pointed to his claw and said, "This is my most powerful weapon and dangerous resource. I only use it for the highest of importance and this situation is a good exception." He started running after Selene.

Selene faced him and said, "Bring it on."

Dr. Claw replied, "That's what I'm going to do." He started using his claw, to scratch up Selene's face. However, Selene started biting the claw. She had so much power and intensity, that she was able to bite Dr. Claw's claw off. Without the claw, Dr. Claw feel unsure of himself, which made it easy for Selene to show him who's boss. She knocked him to the ground. Dr. Claw passed out.

Selene helped Inspector Gadget get up and asked, "Are you okay, Inspector Gadget?"

Inspector Gadget answered, "I guess so. You turned out to be more powerful, than I could of ever expected. Who are you?"

Selene smiled and said, "I'm just someone, who wants to protect innocent people and make the world a safer place."

Inspector Gadget replied, "You did that. You're a true hero and I'm very proud of you." He shook her hand.

Selene went outside. Once again, the sun was shining. However, this time, the sunny weather reflected the sunshine Selene felt in her heart.


End file.
